


Make Sure No Immortals Are Friends With You

by sleep_dep



Series: The Overworld Needs A Break [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Gen, Karl Can See Otherworldly Creatures, No Angst, Technoblade Messes With Dream For Fun, dream team, homies being homies, no beta we die like george dies in manhunt, you call these tags i call it a warning of my bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_dep/pseuds/sleep_dep
Summary: Dream and Skeppy spend their time in the Overworld. Karl has a great time dealing with the gods that visit him suddenly (there's a good reason you shouldn't be friends with immortals, but it certainly makes life interesting).
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap
Series: The Overworld Needs A Break [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Make Sure No Immortals Are Friends With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) How are y'all? I'm drowning in homework. 
> 
> Guide (yawn):  
> Dream - God of Strategy (+ Wisdom)  
> George - God of Evolution and Change  
> Sapnap - God of Choices (+ Duality)
> 
> Technoblade - God of War (+ Determination)  
> Tommy - God of Secrets 
> 
> Eret - God of Inventions, Technology and Carpentry + more (God of Building really does sound weird, man).  
> Skeppy - God of Mischief
> 
> Houses are groups of demigods. A god can pick anyone from the Overworld and bless them (this is considered a huge "blessing" ), offering the person they choose a place in their House. Additionally, they get enhanced abilities and when needed (or when they wish) they can see otherworldly creatures.

Skeppy floats around the huge lecture hall, waving his hand in the air. The lights start flickering at a rapid pace before the entire hall becomes dark and a small yelp is heard. 

Dream snickers and glances at Skeppy. The area is lit up for him simply because the textbooks and notepads belonging to students are open. The influx of wrong knowledge flickers above the books and it gives him a slight headache but he doesn't mind. 

He sees the relieved faces of the tired students and smiles. It's just a exam. The professor even allowed notes. Unfortunately, this is a class filled with students that barely cares which means half of them didn't bring in their notes or thought it was a normal class period. 

Skeppy turns the lights back on as before the teacher even made it halfway to the switch. Both of them chuckle as a few students groan. 

"Which one?" Dream asks, kicking off a wall. A student looks up and stares at the spot he kicked in curiosity before going back to doing their test. 

"Messing with the ones who actually care would be funnier," Skeppy says, yawning. 

The student turns again. Skeppy looks at the student before snapping his fingers. "He's probably a demi. Maybe he belongs in Sapnap's house… or George's." 

Dream floats around the student's desk and reads aloud the name sewn onto the bag. "Karl Jacobs." 

He watches as the student contemplates the question printed before writing down an answer. Dream sighs and rests his hand on the man's shoulder. Karl blinks in confusion but doesn't make a move to change his answer. "Yeah, he's probably in Sapnap's house. He doesn't seem all that affected by me." 

Skeppy snorts and hovers over Karl's seat. "What'd you do?" 

"Sent the wrong answer. Usually they'll immediately change their answer without questioning anything. Besides, demis in Sapnap's house have this weird thing where the right choice is always more apparent–" Dream makes quotation marks in the air, "–for them." 

Skeppy nods thoughtfully as Dream starts rambling about how Sapnap and George are close due to their functions. As soon as Dream hits the 3 minute mark, he immediately tunes out the god and starts messing with the students subconsciously. Eventually, when he hits 6 minutes, he requested Tommy to spark a connection with Sapnap. 

Sapnap appears in a small burst of ice and fire soon after. He brushes the ice crystals off his black sleeves and listens as Dream rambles. His arms are crossed and he chuckles from time to time. 

"My House has golden tongues, masters of persuasion, whatever. It allows them to affect one's choices and it changes the outcome. Normals couldn't say no while demis at least have a chance," Sapnap finally interrupts Dream's rambling, patting his friend's back. 

The mint glow around Dream dissipates and the writhing characters burst into green sparks. 

"George's can take a glimpse of the future. The best they can do is a few hours ahead. So when my House has plans to persuade George's within the next few hours, it barely works because they know what's coming," Sapnap huffs in annoyance. 

Dream nods before looking around, a guilty (not guilty) 'oops' leaves his mouth. Majority of the students are knocked out, sleeping on the table. The professor is leaning against the wall, snoring. 

The two that were awake seemed unaffected and only continued doing their test or were simply looking at their phones. One of them was Karl and the other was… she walked out. 

"I can see you three," Karl speaks out hesitantly, slowly packing his stationery into his pencil box. 

"Oops," Dream says before giggling. 

Skeppy floats over from messing with the professor and watches as Sapnap cheers. 

"How was the test, Karl? Maybe you can persuade your teacher to give bonus marks," Sapnap suggests. 

Karl slings his bag over his shoulder while chuckling. Sapnap immediately materializes next to him. Dream and Skeppy do the same. 

Karl adjusted to the weirdness of all of it before letting out a giggle. "It wasn't difficult and well, I could." 

They all walk out of the lecture hall and follow Karl to his next class, chatting along the way. 

"Get your friend a maid dress with cat ears and convince him to run through the entire campus," Skeppy suggests. 

Skeppy nudges Dream's elbow. "Remember the jinx we put on Techno and his hair turned pink?" 

Dream shrugs. "He ended up liking the colour. It was a failed mission." 

They take the empty seats next to Karl. The professor walks in and the class starts. Karl lowered his volume to avoid getting caught. "We did that to my friend once. We even made it smell like rotten eggs."

Skeppy laughs, patting Karl's back. "That's good!" Nobody paid attention to the three. They were basically invisible. 

Occasionally, Karl would have to stop talking for a few minutes whenever the professor turns to look at him. During those few minutes, the three messed around with the students. 

Dream yelps as George suddenly appears in front of him in a burst of blue pixels. His arms are crossed and his lips are curled into a frown. "It's exam season. Aren't you supposed to be dealing with the prayers?" 

"I am, I am," Dream says frantically while floating around the lecture hall. "I did just now. The test from this class is already over." 

George shakes his head while inspecting the words written on the chalkboard. "You're such a liar." 

"I left those prayers to Techno. The ones that were actually genuine and determined to pass," Dream confesses. 

Sapnap and Skeppy snort. The professor starts yelling at a student and Sapnap sighs. He pokes her back and she huffs before a sweet smile crosses her face. A confused expression flashed over the student's face, but they definitely look less tense than before. 

George shoots Sapnap a look and Sapnap shrugs in response. "Didn't feel like causing chaos today." 

Sapnap glances at Karl with a bored expression before it morphs into concern. "You're pale." 

"There's a weird looking creature. Ceiling," Karl whispers out, gripping onto his pen. 

The group turns to face the ceiling and Dream lets out a guilty 'oh'. "Well, there's the boar-lion Tommy told me about. He did say to expect it… this week." 

The creature whirrs and hisses. It has the combination of a boar's fur and a lion's mane. A boar and lion head protrudes from its neck. The lion lets out a deafening roar. 

"... Anyone willing to get on with the job?", Skeppy asks. He crosses his arms. "I mean, we could just leave it alone." 

The boar's head turns to face Dream. It's ruby red eyes glint under the light. The creature leaps off the ceiling and lands on the carpeted floor. A student's scream echoes throughout the room and all of them start running out of the room in panic. 

"It looks like the ceiling caved in for normal people," Karl says. "But the illusion is pretty weak." 

Dream sighs while raising both of his hands. "Alright, guys. This creature may or may not be sent by- FU–," Dream yells while the creature starts chasing him. It seemed to ignore Karl and the other gods, solely focused on Dream. 

"Sent by Techno! That basta–," Dream leaps over the professor's desk. "Bastard." 

Karl seems less tense when hearing the war god's name. "Well, he must have a reason right?" 

George bursts into laughter when the lion nips his hood and Dream lands on his butt. 

The boar makes a mechanical clicking noise as it hovers over Dream's face, as if it's inspecting it's target. 

Sapnap and Skeppy hover around the creature, poking it. "Eret did a good job as usual," Sapnap mumbles. "I don't feel like sending it back to him honestly." 

The lion stretches it's jaw and a booming voice echoes throughout the room. Immediately, Dream's expression turns into annoyance. 

"Dream, Dream, your prayers are waiting," the line repeats in Techno's voice. 

The longer it goes on, the harder everyone else laughs. Dream tries his best to wrangle the lion's jaw close, but the boar keeps nudging him away and biting his hoodie. 

"This is the worst," Dream grits out, trying his best to wrap his arms around the lion's jaw. "My powers aren't working on it." 

Karl watches from his seat, giggling at the scene. At this point, everyone else had left the room in panic (he looks like an idiot, sitting here alone, he knows). "I think you should head back, Dream." 

Dream grumbles and gives up, petting the lion's mane while leaning against the creature. "See you guys soon." 

Everyone says their goodbyes as Dream and the creature disappear in a burst of writhing, unreadable characters. 

Karl points at the ceiling and the trio hover around him, ruffling through other student's bags. "There's a huge hole in the ceiling and the floor is crushed." 

"Man, this bag went through a lot," George mumbles while holding up said item. He hands it to Karl who inspects it. 

"Oh, I know who this belongs to. I'll give it back to them," Karl says. He slings the bag over his shoulder and the trio float along behind him. 

Karl glances around before looking at them, smiling. "You guys shouldn't visit me when I'm here. The collateral damage is pretty bad." 

"No promises," Sapnap says, walking next to Karl, patting his back. George and Skeppy float along, laughing as Karl starts telling stories and jokes. 

+

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has a random update schedule as it entirely depends on whether I have ideas or not. And well, I can't focus on this one AU forever.  
> So, most probably gonna be something I'll be working on:  
> \- Ghosty Bois Inc AU (by thechannelwithoutaname on IG, amazing artist btw, check her out)  
> (although, Tubbo most probably wouldn't be in the AU since I'm unsure about his boundaries. But if I do end up adding him in, which I most probably will, ngl, I can guarantee all of you that the fic would be alternated/deleted as soon as any word that him or any CC's in the fic are uncomfortable with fanfiction)
> 
> Or any other suggestion/prompts. If I can come up with something, I'll probably write it lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. I appreciate the kudos and comments. They always make my day :D


End file.
